Rememba dem dayz...
by Tears
Summary: If you've read all my other Izzy fics in his attempts to take over Microsoft, you'd understand this more. But that's okay. In this fic, Izzy's all grown and telling his daughter, Miki, stories of all the times he went to America! ^^ Great daughter and fat


Author's Note: Okay, this is my summary Izzy fic

Author's Note: Okay, this is my summary Izzy fic. ^^ I used to write so much of these. Anywayz, in this fic I named Izzy's daughter Miki, which is short for Mikado, and Izzy is telling her stories of how he always used to want to take over Microsoft. Okay…that's all I think. Enjoy! ^_~ (PS - In this fic, they're not that old. Only around 25 or 26. I don't like the fact they're 30 somethin'.)

Rememba dem dayz…

"Let's face the obvious to god truth, Tai…you can't cook." Izzy retorted.

"Please, I'm experienced." Tai mumbled. "One more try, please?"

"You are washing my dishes." Izzy sighed, as he walked back to his computer room. He sat down at his desk, and logged on to his programs. 

__

Hello Master, replied the monotone voice from the computer. _Which stock channel would you like to check today?_

"A-15V."

__

Which stock would you like to check up on?

"Uh…try the TTM. If it's dropping, sell it." Izzy said, slouching back in his chair.

__

It's dropping, Master,

"Prepare to sell."

"Daddy," Came a childish voice from the living room. "Daddy, come here for a second,"

Izzy got up and walked into the living room to see his daughter, Mikado "Miki" Izumi sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV. She looked up and smiled at him, "…something's burning."

Izzy was alerted by this, and ran to the kitchen instantly. He stared around, "…what happened to my kitchen?"

"Oh," Tai muttered. "Well, you see, the thing sort of exploded and…everything's fine. Go back to your online life."

__

Master, the Microsoft is rising.

"Ah," Izzy beamed. "It seems like ol' Billy William Gates has decided to raise my stocks because he knows I'm coming after him!"

"Who's ol' Billy William Gates, Daddy?" Miki asked.

"…an old friend, whom I repeatedly lost to." He sighed. "He owns the multi-billion company, Microsoft."

"I heard in the news that lots of pathetic losers have tried to run that company, but they all lost."

Izzy stuttered, "…p-pathetic losers is a harsh term, sweetie-"

"Don't categorize yourself." Tai interrupted.

"Mind your own business!" He snapped. "…well, it was a long time ago."

"15 years." Tai replied. "Or somethin' like that. I think it was 5 times we traveled to America to kill Bill Gates?"

"Tai!"

"Once in grade 7, twice in grade 11, once in college and 3 years ago." He nodded. "Your dad nearly killed us all."

"ALL?!"

"Daddy, tell me how you almost killed Uncle Tai!" Miki beamed.

"I did…not kill him." Izzy muttered.

"Right." Tai sighed. "How stupid of me. You almost killed Matt, and in grade 11, Davis came with us too, and you almost led us all to boredom and exhaustion. We could've died if you hadn't've sold the cow-"

"TAI!" Izzy snapped. "My dishes are waiting!"

"…let them wait then."

"I'll pay you if you shut-…be quiet and do the rest of my dishes." He replied.

"…deal." He walked back in the kitchen.

"…Daddy, tell me the story of how you went to America and almost killed Uncle Tai, Matt and Davis, please?" Miki pouted, disrespectively. "I wanna know."

"Miki, that's for me to know, and you…to not know." He nodded. "Now, watch your cartoons while-"

"Dad!" Miki cried. "Please!!"

"Tell the child." Tai muttered from the kitchen. "It wouldn't really be a big embarrassment because she wouldn't know how stupid you were back then-"

"I wasn't stupid I was dominant and radiant!" He boasted. "I was unbeatable!"

"Then why did ol' Billy William Gates beat you so many times?" Miki asked.

Izzy was about to reply, selfishly, when the idea came to him to tell his daughter the truth. He sighed, and sat down beside her, "…when I was 12, I had my first vision."

***

__

I dreamed I would own Microsoft, one of the most developed companies is the states- no! The world! I dreamt of taking it over and ruling it like my own, not to mention, feeding Bill Gates to the hounds! He and my parents were great friends from some unknown meeting. I warned him…I warned him…a lot.

"Oh, and this must be your adorable son, Izzy, is it?" Bill asked, cheerfully.

"Actually…yes," Mr. Izumi replied, reluctantly. "Yes, he is."

"Adorable, isn't he?" Mrs. Izumi smiled, brightly, brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Right, uh, whatever." Izzy shook his head, moving away. "Mr. Gates, which company did you say that you owned?"

"Microsoft." Bill nodded. "Why? Are you…well, are you planning on taking over one day?"

Izzy grinned, "…well…you read my mind perfectly."

Bill's face went from a bright, cheerful smile, into a doomed look. He knew Izzy would be trouble, in future years of course.

__

And so he was right! By the age of 15, I had already made my first trip to America to meet Bill!! …and yes, your uncle Tai and Matt came with me the first time. The second time, however, I was all on my own.

"We're lost."

"Quiet."

"We're really lost."

"Shut up."

"We're gonna die sitting here, in a bus, on the way to New York." Matt sighed.

"Okay, so maybe we went to a few wrong turns-"

"17." Tai interrupted. "…what?"

"Fine! 17 things went wrong! Do you want me to name them all?" Izzy snapped. "First, it was the taxi, then the tree, then the stoplight and police officer, the…"

__

6 minutes later…

"…and the stupid operator!! Are you happy?"

"…you missed the electric rod." Matt muttered. "…that's 18."

"Ah!" Izzy sighed, falling back on the cold bus seat. "We are doomed! We might never get to the right destination! …my destination, Microsoft, my company."

"…why don't we just ask the driver to turn around?" Tai asked.

Izzy's face lit up instantly, "That's it! We'll pay him."

"Sit, Izzy, we're not American." Matt sighed. "Paying people won't get us everywhere in life."

"…yes it will." Tai replied. "Only problem is, Izzy talked us into paying all our money to go on this bus, and where are we now?"

"…on this bus?"

"No, we're lost."

"Doomed."

"Never to be found again."

"Can you guys shut up?!" Izzy snapped. "On the next stop, we'll jump off…and flee for Microsoft!"

"…let's just become hobos and live by a river." Matt nodded. "Much more peaceful."

Tai and Izzy flashed confused looks at him, the instant he mentioned _"become hobos"_.

"…hobos can be sanitized, and very fashionable." Matt added. "For them, anyway. Most of them are deaf, tone deaf, colour blind or blind."

"I'm not losing my eyesight just to become some piece of crap that lies by the river each day, eating live fish intestines!"

"Don't mock the hobos." Matt whispered. "We're on a bus with 20% hobos right now."

Izzy looked around slowly to see if Matt was right. There were half the bus full of ragged people, with bad teeth, chewing on fish liver and bones. Izzy shuddered, "…let's get off at the next stop and flee."

"Izzy, I'm beginning to doubt if you really know where Microsoft is." Tai said. 

"I know where my future database is." He said, too proudly.

"Tell us one thing, did we pass it, or are we still on the road to your "future database"?" Matt asked.

"…we passed it, that's why I think we should flee." Izzy nodded. "Are you guys with me or not?"

"…it's not like we have much of a choice." Tai replied.

"Yeah, where will we go?" Matt added.

"…would you guys stop blaming me for this?"

"Why? I don't see anyone else here?"

"AH! Just…just come on!" Izzy snapped, as the bus came to a sudden stop. "Please. Becoming hobos, that's a riot!"

One of the people on the bus sighed, "Wow. Kids these days had the same dream I had." He then yelled to Izzy, "Hey boy! Become a hobo and make the international organization proud!"

Izzy ignored the man and got off the bus, followed by Tai and Matt. They stared around to a deserted area, with nothing but grass, a country hill and road, plus the shining sun.

Tai sighed, "Okay, Izz…where's Microsoft?"

__

They all mocked me!! They said I couldn't get to Microsoft in time! The next year, I tried to persuade your uncles to come with me again, but it was no use-

"It was because we weren't stupid!"

Shut up, Tai! Who's telling this story you or me?! …now, as I was saying, …I went back to America on my own the next year. I knew I would succeed. …unfortunately, I didn't. 

Izzy opened a vent system and crawled inside. He had a water gun, close at hand, any parachutes or gadgets he might need. Then, he crawled down the vent until he started to get hotter. He gasped, "Oh no! The heat is on!" He coughed and kept crawling looking for an exit. 

He found a small area where he could unscrew and it would fall back. He got out his tools and quickly began to unscrew it. It became more hotter, and it felt like the walls were closing in on him. "Can't…breathe…but- must go on…" He pushed the door open, and fell through. He landed on a hard surface in the middle of a bright room.

__

Haven't I been spotted? Izzy thought. _I guess they couldn't find…me…_ He gulped as he stared around. He was on a nice oak wood table in the middle of the meeting hall, where Bill and his associates were gathered. Izzy jumped up, and pulled out his gun. …his water gun. "Don't move!!! No one move! Or I'll shoot!"

"Call security!" One yelled.

"No, don't," Bill interrupted. "This boy is harmless."

Izzy then pointed the gun at Bill and pulled the trigger. Water sprayed out from the tube right at Bill. Suddenly, two men came up in front of him and took watery blows to the floor.

Izzy gasped, "They shouldn't've done that." He looked back at Bill. "Hand over MY COMPANY!!"

"Please, Izzy, don't be so surreal." Bill chuckled. "This company rightfully belongs to me."

"When I kill you-"

"With water?"

"I'll make you take the longest bath you've EVER imagined!" Izzy snapped.

"…charming, really." Bill nodded. He pressed a button and a loud alarm sounded. 2 men came in and grabbed Izzy, dragging him outside. "And never…come back."

**

"Oh, that was humiliating!" Izzy snapped.

"This is a funny story, Daddy," Miki giggled. "Tell me more! Did you ever go backs-ta America before?"

"Actually…I did." He grinned. "And-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Izzy got up to get it. He opened the door and there was Matt, smiling. "Izzy, can I borrow something from you?"

"As long as it's not my computer." Izzy snarled, letting Matt inside. "You never gave back my other 7!"

"Oh yeah, I found them in the…basement." He nodded. "…don't know how they got there."

"…right." Izzy sighed. He was just about to shut the door as Davis came walking in holding a box. "Davis?"

"Hey Izz," Davis sighed, dropping the box. "One second," He ran outside, and brought another box in. And another, and another, until there were 14 boxes stacked up blocking the entrance.

"What are these?!"

"The computers I told you I found." Matt replied.

"Oh…" Izzy muttered. "Well, you two can leave, I was just finishing telling Miki the story of…a story, and Tai is doing the rest of my dishes."

"…for what reason?"

"Go ask him, he won't be leaving any time soon." He sneered.

"Hey Izz," Tai walked out of the kitchen. "I'm done with the dishes. See you later-" He turned to the door, and saw it was blocked with boxes. He turned back to Izzy, "…hey." He walked over to sit across from him.

Izzy sighed, "Fine, you can all stay, let's just get something straight-- this is my story so I tell it."

"Which story is it?" Davis asked.

"The stories of when I went to America to take over Microsoft!"

Instantly, Matt and Davis' expressions turned from one of sincerity, to anger and exhaustion.

"…oh." Izzy sighed. "I forgot…you two almost died…okay."

"You almost killed Uncle Matt and Davis-"

"And Tai."

"And Tai?" Miki asked, with awe. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Okay," Izzy sighed.

**

__

It was when we were in college, and Davis was in his last year of high school. I then again regained my strength to go to Microsoft, and asked them to come along with me. They…said no. I…paid them. $100 each, and I promised an extra $100 if something bad happened. …I ended up paying out my life insurance that year…

"Note to self," Matt began, angrily. "If I ever survive from this, kill Izzy."

"Hey this isn't so bad, okay?" Izzy argued.

"…of course." Tai replied, sarcastically. "We're just…stranded…on a stranded bus…in the middle of nowhere."

"You forgot to mention that we're stranded." Matt sighed, reluctantly.

"You guys are rubbing this in…too…too much." Izzy sighed. "So what? The driver of this bus is dead, it's stranded in the woods and Davis is not here. All we need to do is-"

"Wait a second. Where's Davis?" Tai asked.

"He said he went looking for food."

"We're almost 2 miles away from humanity. It's not like food is inhumane! Where would he go looking for food?" Izzy complained.

"Hey," Davis sighed, climbing up the stairs and walking past the dead bus driver. "You would not believe what I found-"

"Is it big, round and edible?!" Izzy cried.

"…uh…I dunno." Davis shrugged. "What do you categorize cows under?"

"Cows?" They asked.

"You found…cows?" Izzy gawked. 

"Yeah, some guy sold them to me." Davis nodded.

"…but you don't have any money." Matt stammered. "…unless you're hiding something from us."

"No, no, no." Davis sighed. "He said he didn't want any money, since he was already rich. He just wanted to give away the cow, and so-"

"He was already rich?" Izzy asked. "…tell me…how did he look like?"

"He was…old-- not too old. He looked like he was-"

"37 or 40???" Izzy asked, anxiously.

"…yeah."

"IT WAS BILL!!" Izzy cried. He ran to the window, pried it open and yelled, "BILL, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CRUMMY COW! WE DON'T NEED YOUR COW! TAKE. YOUR. COW!!!!"

"Shut up, Izzy," Tai said. 

"Right, cows are good food."

"But don't you see," Izzy asked. "That was Bill gates, the man I've been looking for. We don't need the cow. We just march over to Microsoft, take it over, and we get all the food we want."

"How are we gonna get to Microsoft?" Davis asked.

"How did he get here?"

"He drove."

"Then we will too."

"If you haven't noticed…the guy who drove this bus…is dead."

"No problem, guys," Tai smirked. "I can drive."

"No," Izzy disagreed, instantly. "…you failed your test 5 times-- I didn't even think that was possible."

"Anything is possible," Matt sighed. "I'll drive-"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE THE TEST!" Izzy snapped. "You people are failures! …I'll drive."

"You didn't take your test yet either. It's scheduled for next month." Davis stated. "…I'll drive."

"There is no way we're going to let a mere grade 12 student drive us to Microsoft," Izzy gritted his teeth.

"Well…at least I passed my test. Two reasons for that-- either the guy who gave me the test was drunk, or…I actually passed it."

"I'll go with the first reason."

"Please guys, I know exactly what I'm doing." Davis grinned. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Then why am I afraid?" Izzy asked.

Davis didn't reply. He walked up to the front of the bus, while stealing the keys from the dead bus driver he kicked out the front door, and sat down. "This shouldn't be so hard-"

"The keys go in the slot, and get turned! Even I know that!" Izzy hollered. "…what if I die while on the way to Microsoft?"

"…then you die." Matt said.

"What if I…don't die?"

"Then you don't die." Tai replied.

"…oh." Izzy muttered. "That's not the point, though…"

"So, why'd you bring it up?"

"…I dunno." Izzy sighed, and walked up to the front where Davis was in the driver seat. He sat at the seat diagonally from him, and stared at him, as the bus started moving forward. 

Davis glanced back a few times, "…what?"

"…don't…crash…" Izzy sneered.

Davis sighed, ignoring him, for the most part. He kept looking forward.

Izzy looked out the window to see a man, fairly old, hold up his thumb, carrying a suitcase. Apparently, Davis saw him too, stopped and opened the bus door. The man walked in as Izzy gawked, gasped and almost choked.

"Hey. Thanks again." The man smiled as he walked on. He turned to Izzy, "…Izzy?"

"Bill?" Izzy snapped.

"Hell no." Tai muttered, sinking in his seat. 

"Hey Tai. I'll bet you that Izzy won't shut up the whole way while we're dropping off Bill Gates." Matt said.

"Since I am highly over-confident, sure…why not?"

"I dunno. Maybe the fact that you almost always lose."

"Not always."

"Always."

"Not always."

"Always."

"N-"

"Always, always, always."

"Always?"

"Always…trust me, I know."

"Uh huh."

"Remember in grade 3-"

"Shut up."

"Fine. Guess you don't remember grade 3, then." Matt smirked. "…$50."

"$75."

"Deal."

"Deal." Tai nodded. "…wake me up when we get there."

"Only if you promise to wake me up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So…Bill," Izzy sneered, as Bill took a seat, far back away from him. "How's the company?"

"Well, it's-"

"IT WAS RHETORICAL!! I know how the company is, because it's mine, Bill! You lost it-- both the company and your mind-- a long time ago!!" Izzy snapped. 

"Please, Izzy, don't start. We've been through this."

"We haven't actually finished this battle yet." Izzy said. "…let's settle it. …let me have the company."

"No."

"Dang."

"Defeat feels good, doesn't it?"

"It's revenge, moron."

"Treat your elders with respect."

"Treat your future master with respect."

"Izzy,"

"Bill," 

__

It was a long 2 hour trip. And Davis almost fell asleep on the driver's wheel, and we almost crashed into a MICROSOFT advertisement.

"Hey, it was the first time I was actually driving on a public road-"

But it was a Microsoft advertisement! You traitor!

"But you're forgetting the most important fact, Izz,"

WHAT?!

"…We. Didn't. Crash."

…shut up, Tai. This is my story. Let me tell it.

"And who got into the subject of a Microsoft ad…advertisement?"

…who?

"You, Daddy! ^^ Can you tell us when you got there, and is it true that you collected Pokemon cards when you were my age?"

Miki, let's keep on track.

"Yeah, is it true?"

MATT!

"Tell us."

TAI! Can-…ugh, just shut up all of you. Let's continue here. Anyhow, when we got there…

"Oh god," Davis slammed on the brakes, and rested his head on the driver's seat. "I'm getting cramps just sitting here."

"Bet I can,"

"No you can't,"

"Bet I can,"

"No you can't,"

"Bet I can,"

"No you can't,"

"Bet I can,"

"No you can't,"

"Bet I can,"

"No you can't,"

"Bet I-"

"Are you people done arguing over who can find Bill Gate's hidden treasure?"

"They're nothing but Corn Pops, but Izzy won't listen." Bill sneered. "I hid them 15 years ago, and I can't even remember where they are! So we're debating over who can find-"

"I can." Izzy interrupted.

"Someone go wake up Matt and Tai," Davis sighed. "I need to uncramp myself."

Izzy got up, "Don't mock me behind my face! Mock me in my face, like a man!" He then stuck his face right in front of Bill gates. "I can take it!"

"Just go." Davis groaned.

Izzy proudly walked down the aisle, and stopped when he got to Matt and Tai. He slapped them on the heads, "Wake up, you morons! We're at Microsoft!"

Tai sighed, and got up. Matt was in the seat behind him, and didn't wake up yet. He shook his head, "What happened?"

"You were sleeping while on my dream voyage." Izzy sighed. "How was your dream?" He asked, while slapping Matt on the head again.

"…oh." Tai grinned. "There were these girls, right,"

"Please, Tai. I don't want to hear it-- MATT, YOU MORON! WAKE UP!" Izzy snapped.

Matt sighed, and got up, slowly. "…oh…hi." He stared around. "…what are you doing in my dream spa?"

"You had the same dream?" Tai asked him.

"With the girls and the-"

"Yeah."

"Oh…that was awesome!"

"You guys never cease to amaze me." Izzy sighed. "Now that we finished with your pointless dreams, let's carry on with mine. Microsoft…awaits!" He ran off the bus, and waited outside, cackling loudly.

Davis walked off the bus slowly, stretching his fingers, vigorously. "Give us all a break-- can't we go back now?"

"We've gotten too far to turn back." Izzy muttered. "Where's Bill? And Tai and Matt? This is no time to be slacking! The company is right there!!!" He pointed behind him, to the open gates of Microsoft.

"Then why don't you go in?" Davis asked. "It was your dream. You don't need us to fulfill it."

"Oh yeah." He beamed. He turned around, and in very slow motion, mind you, he ran towards the gates yelling "MIIIIICROOOOOOSOOOFT!!!!" He was about to run inside when the gates automatically shut in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and banged against them. "No…No, no!" He cried. "Microsoft! I was this close!!"

"Ha! Too slow!" Bill cackled from the other side of the gates. "Maybe next time, son. Maybe next time." He slowly walked up the stairs too the front door.

Izzy sniffed, "Oh! I was this close!"

"Are we leaving yet?" Davis asked.

"Yep…" He muttered. "Davis…be a good boy and…drive us to the airport."

"…hell no. You can't make me!!" Davis snapped. "I am not driving this bus again!"

***

"What am I doing driving this bus again?" Davis asked, during the trip. "I can strain myself doing this."

"I can't believe this…" Izzy sighed. "My one dream, a millimetre away. …speaking of dreams…" he turned back to Matt and Tai, who had fallen asleep in the back again. "…what the hell could they be dreaming about?"

__

*****

"Roll call!" Miss Alisha smiled. "Teresa!"

"Here!"

"Salina!"

"Here!"

"Cari!"

"Here!"

"Monique!"

"Here!"

"Britney!"

"Here!"

"Andrea!"

"Here!"

"And Maria!"

"Here!"

"Welcome to Bootylicious University!" Miss Alisha smiled. "Luckily, we have two visitors today." She pointed to the back where Matt and Tai were sitting, gazing. "Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya. Say hello, ladies."

"Hello." All the girl smiled at them.

"Today we'll be exercising the lip category." She pointed to a diagram. "Which is very coincidental because Tai and Matt are here." The girls giggled.

"…this is not real." Matt gawked, trying not to drool.

"Pinch me if I'm sleeping." Tai muttered.

"You are sleeping."

"Well, then, don't pinch me."

"Okay."

*****

"…impossible." Izzy shook his head.

"Whoa." Tai instantly sprung up. "I just took a quick visit to Bootylicious University…"

"No way," Matt sprung up. "Me too."

Izzy slammed his head against the hard metal sides of the bus.

*******

Izzy sighed, sniffing, "…that was as much as I could remember of my trips to Microsoft…"

"Wow…" Miki gawked. "That was cool! Can I visit Bill Gates, and take over Microsoft too?"

"Well-"

__

Master, the Microsoft stock is dropping, and…you have mail.

Izzy grumbled, "Mail right when my best stock drops."

__

It's voice mail.

"…play it." Izzy said.

__

Mail playing now…

Hey Izzy, m'boy!

"BILL GATES!" Izzy shrieked.

__

It seems you've grown up and grown out of bothering me for my company. Anyhow, I heard your story. It was most touching. Your daughter seems like a doll, really, she does. Maybe you two can come over and visit me some time. Who knows, there might be something waiting for you and her. So long for now.

Izzy's grin grew wider by the second. Davis cautiously shifted away from him. "…please no."

"YES!" Izzy beamed. "He finally decided to give up the company-- and he's inviting me over too! This is brilliant! He's walked right into my trap!"

"Or, you've walked right into his trap." Miki giggled. 

"Come, Miki, you shall be my new companion in getting back my-…our…company!" He dashed towards his room, dragging Miki along behind him.

"…well…" Matt sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We could sit here and watch them go crazy…" Davis muttered.

"Or we could leave." Tai nodded.

"One thing's for sure, though," Matt smiled. 

"…what?"

"We're finally free from 13 years of torture."

"No more Microsoft."

"No more Bill Gates."

"No more cows…"

Tai and Matt glanced at Davis, oddly. He shrugged, "…well, what?"

"I'm going home." Tai got up, and headed for the door, while shoving aside a few boxes.

"Right…home." Davis got up, and went after him.

Matt sighed and glanced back into Miki's room, where Izzy was pulling out her wardrobe and telling her what would impress Bill Gates' son.

"No, this dress. That one…is too frilly." Izzy said.

"What about this one?"

"Too revealing."

"But it's my favourite!"

"…well, it's not mine, so take the other one. Pretty soon, we shall take over the world!!" He cackled.

Matt got up, and left them to their plotting.

*****

Wonderful! ^^ Absolutely! If you've read my other fics where Izzy is trying to take over Microsoft, you'd understand his obsession more. Hope you liked it! Pleez review!

BTW, the song "Rememba dem dayz" is a song by Beanie Sigel feat. Eve. It's not mine. Thankies!


End file.
